Angel of Death
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: A certain tomb robber comes home to make a deal with an angel of death. sai, RyouBakura AE


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, Egyptian mythology, Christian mythology, or _The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition._

A/N: Ah yes, I remember this one. I thought it up when I went on a RyouxBakura binge a while back… I decided to write it down, and only took me an hour!

Summary: A certain tomb robber comes home tomake a deal with an angel of death. RyouBakura

Started: 3-2-05

Finished: 3-2-05

**Angel of Death**

From the blackness of the night emerged a tomb robber, one with bloody hands and feet from walking the desert for a day and a night. Collapsing on the straw mat in a small abode, Bakura breathed heavily, his eyes on the golden prize he held in his hand in front of him.

The Sennen Ring glinted brightly in the dim moonlight.

(-)

"Bakura…"

Bakura's eyes fluttered open, the whiteness of his surroundings surprising him. A pair of white skinned, sandaled feet stood in front of his face. He raised his head to see a figure in a white robe, with a face looking surprisingly similar to his, save for soft brown eyes, pale skin, and no scar to mar his face.

Bakura could say the angel, to him, was pretty. That would be an understatement.

Because to Bakura, the angel was beautiful.

"Hmm… Hello, Bakura." The angel smiled widely as he closed his eyes in pleasantries. "Good to meet you. Are you ready to make the trip?"

"What trip?" Bakura asked sharply, sitting up as he came back to his senses.

"The one to the Underworld, of course! Where else?" The pretty angel squatted down to see him eye to eye. "I'm Ryou, Angel of Death."

"What's an angel?" Bakura asked, confused. (!) Ryou sighed.

"An angel is a typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Judaism," Ryou recited from heart. "Do I have to say this every time?" (!l)

"But…" Bakura stuttered. "I'm not a Jew!"

Ryou sighed again. "That, I am aware of. Osiris contracted me for the day. He's preparing for something big that's going down sometime soon. He has to make sure the priest Shaadi doesn't mess anything up. (!l!) Listen, are you coming?"

Bakura blinked. Suddenly, brown eyes were an inch away.

"Say, for a human, you're not too bad looking. You may even rival Michael and Gabriel in that department." (!l!l) Ryou brushed some hair from Bakura's eyes. "Yep, definitely. I especially like this," Ryou commented as he ran a thumb along Bakura's scar. Bakura liked the feel of the satin skin against his rough one.

He leaned in to kiss the tauntingly close face, but the angel pulled away faster. The angel tutted, shaking a finger in the thief's direction. "Naughty Bakura, don't you know you can't kiss an angel?"

Bakura was crestfallen.

"After all, I'm an innocent little angel, and you're only a thief. Plus, you live for revenge. You'll get yourself killed someday." Ryou laughed at his lame joke.

"I thought I was dying… ?"

Ryou looked at him again. "Oh, right. That. Listen Bakura, I'll cut you a deal." The angel ran a hand through the fiend's hair, wincing as the not-so-smoothness of it got tangled in his hand. "You continue whatever you're going to do in life, and hopefully I'll see you sometime again. Deal?" Ryou smirked as he lifted the Egyptians chin up at him.

"But…" Bakura was lost as to what the angel was talking about.

"I get a break every few millennia," Ryou said breezily. "I get incarnated as a human, just to see what it'd be like."

The fiend couldn't say anything before the angel captured his lips in a breath taking kiss. "Later."

Before Bakura could ask why he wasn't allowed to kiss the angel, yet the angel could kiss him, the whiteness disappeared.

(-)

The tomb robber sat on a straw mat in a small abode. Chilled from the night before, a set of fingers curled around the Sennen Ring.

A slight pair of feet had made an imprint in the dust.

**OWARI—**

End notes: Thanks for reading! Ja-ne, and please review!

(!)- Bakura's Egyptian, remember? I don't think they had angels.

(!l)- Definition found at Dictionary dot com. The full version went like: (quote)

A typically benevolent celestial being that acts as an intermediary between heaven and earth, especially in Christianity, Judaism, Islam, and Zoroastrianism.

I subtracted Christianity, Islam, and Zoroastrianism because they weren't around back then.

(!l!)- Guess what this thing that's "going down" is?

(!l!l)- Gabriel and Michael, as in the arch-angels of God.


End file.
